


always there until i'm yours

by enigmaticgrounder



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticgrounder/pseuds/enigmaticgrounder
Summary: Alexa really loves the crook of Becky's neck... and Becky too.





	always there until i'm yours

_She watches the redhead bump her shoulder into his, and then he turns his head, grins at her, and bumps her shoulder back._

_“Oh look at you,” Nia whispered. “You couldn’t pretend to not be interested if you tried.”_

_“Shut up,” Alexa bit back._

* * *

"Are you like secretly a chameleon?"

Becky blinks at her. And actually cracks a weak smile because… _what? What?_

"Your hair was like brunette then maybe auburn or burgundy and now orange...?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Are you secretly a goddess then?"

That actually makes Becky crack a full blown smile.

"I think we need to get you home to bed.”

"Whoa, slow down there," Alexa slurred, mouth twisting into the most ridiculous smirk Becky had ever seen.

"I only said you were like fucking attractive, I didn't say I was gonna just jump into bed with you right away, do I look like I'm that easy?"

"I meant so you could sleep this off Alexa since you've clearly lost your mind."

"…I mean I actually kind of am that easy with the right person," Alexa went on, not listening.

"Still though, buy a girl dinner ﬁrst, amiright?"

She looked around, like she was looking for someone to agree with her, in spite of the fact that no one else was out there with them. She jerked her thumb at a tree behind herself with a knowing look at Becky.

"That guy agrees with me," she said.

"There's no 'guy' there, that's a tree."

"Oh. I thought he looked awfully tall." She turned and glared at the tree. "Hey. Hey, fuck you, tree!"

"For heaven's sake, Bliss…"

"I hate that guy," Alexa told her seriously, as Becky looked on trying not to smile. 

"There's no guy," Becky reiterated. "Come on, let's get you home. I'm not babysitting you; Nia and Nikki are probably worried sick."

"Ha," Alexa said wistfully, beginning to trudge after her. "You know, l think they deserve the night off, leave me here. Having to deal with me since no one really likes me anyway must be tiresome, don't you think?"

"Wouldn't surprise me if it was," Becky comments, coming to a stop.

How the hell did Alexa wander so far from the party?

"You're always here," she hears the little blonde mumble happily.

Becky didn't know what that meant, but she managed to manoeuvre Alexa to rest in a nearby beach chair. "I know," she responded, just for something to say.

Alexa leaned her head back, looking up. "Sooooo many stars," she said, pointing.

Becky glanced upward to take in the view of the starlit sky.

"Yes, they're… quite lovely," she drawled with a resigned sigh.

"They're like that ﬁrst time, remember?" Bliss went on.

Becky settled down next to her, trying not to roll her eyes, because apparently the blonde was drunk off her ass or high. Doesn’t sound like Bliss but hell Becky allowed the thought because the blonde was making no sense at all.

"Right, just like that good old ﬁrst time," she agreed absently.

"We were 12 and you managed to get me cookies for my birthday before it was over at camp."

Now, that startles Becky. "Are you high?"

"Apart of the genuine intentions of Braun's ﬂowers, that was my favourite gift that year," Alexa continued.

“So drunk,” Becky concluded.

"You gave me cookies 5 years in a row, each year you got more anonymous with it but I knew," Alexa turns to stare at her frozen company. "So you were always there."

"Thought I was a nobody."

There is no judgement in Becky's tone and yet Alexa feels as though she has been punched. She sinks a little at that. Words she threw at outcast Becky coming back to haunt her.

* * *

_Alexa lets Becky take her arm, no longer putting up any resistance. It surprises Becky how easily Bliss relaxes under her touch._

_Becky couldn’t help it. “Not bad for a nobody, huh?” she asked again._

_And Alexa scowls._

* * *

"I was a little shit in high school, wasn't I?"

The question throws Becky off more than Alexa leaning her side.

"Well, I **was** a nobody until I met Finn."

"He's the one with the abs, right?"

"Yea, the one with the abs."

For a beat or two, they just lay there in the beach chair and enjoy the silence.

"We should get you home."

"I'm ﬁne where I am."

"Why don't you want to go home?" Becky asks softly, her words tinged with this tenderness that throws Alexa off balance.

"No reason. Everything's ﬁne."

Alexa never needed to talk, Becky always saw the sadness in the blonde’s eyes from time to time. This sadness though, nobody else other than her noticed until they knew her well. It always made her feel a sudden urge to protect Alexa, to tell her without words, how she would never hurt the blonde or leave her.

So when the sadness tinges in her eyes, she always pulls her into a deep hug. No words were ever uttered in moments like that, but they didn't need anything else except for each other’s touch. Becky closed her eyes for a second and let the memory wash over her. She never leaves.

"Well, I can't leave you."

"Yes, you can," Alexa retorts as she starts to stand, thinking better of it immediately.

“Just gonna give that a sec,” Alexa adds nonchalantly.

Little stars burst behind her eyelids. Her head throbs and Alexa feels Becky's hand move to her back, distracting her until her vision clears.

"Okay, I don't want to leave you here."

“Scared I’ll go partying with Jose? Fall back onto bed with Murphy?”

“Scared Nikki will crucify me if she knew I could have and didn’t actually,” The Irish woman corrects, sitting up.

“Is this a part of your reformed delinquent shtick?”

* * *

_“Becky.”_

_The Irish gal winced as she heard her name coming from that familiar mouth. She can now add public humiliation to the list of reasons why she was going to kick Dean’s ass. It couldn’t have been Naomi or Brie, no. It had to be none other than the fairy cheerleader and an elite student council executive herself, coming to witness her down fall._

_Plus, Alexa was low-key her girlfriend (or at least she acted like it) so that didn’t help matters._

_“Hey Lex, you look nice today.”_

_“What have you gotten yourself into?” Alexa asked, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently on the ground._

_God, could she be any more endearing- er, annoying?_

_“You’re coming over after practice, tell your troop.”_

_“We’re not monkeys.”_

_“You sure act like it.”_

_“You’re talking about Charlotte too, you know?”_

_“No, she’s a part of your ponies’ gang.” Despite the pain, Becky laughs.” Immediately after cheer Becky.”_

_“Yes, your Highness.”_

* * *

For a moment there is nothing but the simplicity of a quiet moment shared after a long, long held gaze between the two. The noise of the beach party spikes and again the word home ﬂits again between the conscious and subconscious parts of Alexa’s mind. She looks up into Becky’s eyes, ﬁlled with so much soul and concern.

* * *

_“Wait, no quinoa?”_

_“Consider this a punishment for getting in trouble.”_

_“Lexaaaa!” Becky whined, dropping her head in the couch._

_“Don’t ever do that again.” The smaller girl caught her chin right underneath her ﬁnger, forcing her head up to meet her eyes. “Do I make myself clear?”_

_Becky swallowed thickly and nodded. With that, Alexa released her with a smile and sauntered on back to the kitchen to grab her delinquent food or she’ll never hear the end of it. Becky’s eyes were glued to the Alexa’s backside with every step she took._

* * *

Becky rolled her eyes, “Alexa just let me take you home.”

"Okay."

Becky didn’t even bat an eye as she started the car and drove to her house, with Alexa in the passenger seat, because this was familiar; this was something they’ve done before.

“Here we are, safe and sound,” Becky announces, parking the car on the side of the road.

"I'm ﬁne," Alexa insists as they stood outside of Becky’s car, staring at Alexa’s empty house. 

"Okay." 

"Really, I'm ﬁne." They just couldn't stop trembling. It was the cold air that was all. 

"Alright," Becky huffs, wrapping an arm around Alexa’s torso. "Just be ﬁne with me for a few seconds, yeah? My legs are pretty tired..."

“You’re such a bad liar.”

* * *

_“Why are you even here with me?” Alexa asks when Becky never responds to what she says. It sounds like it took a lot for her to get the question out, so Becky doesn’t hesitate when she answers._

_“Because I like it here with you.”_

_Alexa just stares at Becky who was preoccupied with the stars._

_“You find out I’ve been sleeping with one of your best friends and you don’t care?”_

_“According to Sasha, it was hate sex so why would I?”_

_“She said it was hate sex?”_

_Only then does Becky turn her head, “Was it not for you?”_

_“I don’t know what it was but it was… a thing.”_

_“Expect a little animosity tho” Becky cautions._

_“Like I don’t already with that every day”_

_“You’re not wrong but people think you were cheating on me lass”_

**_“What?”_ **

****

_“Yep, people were under the impression that we were dating.”_

_“How? What?”_

_“I could see it,” Becky grinned with a slight sadness peeping through her brown eyes._

_Alexa brows furrow, “So you’re saying I’m your type?”_

_“We follow **a lot** of couple tropes now that I think of it.”_

_Bliss slaps Becky lightly on her arm, “Are you seriously going to ignore my question, though?”_

_Becky, who moves towards bowl of grapes ignoring the smack, raises her brow. “Ignore what question?”_

_“Seriously, Becky? That you ﬁnd me attractive.”_

_“I mean I’m more of a personality over looks type gal.”_

_“Bex!”_

_Becky pauses, gives Alexa a once-over, and then gets a wicked twinkle in her eye as she says, “But you’re not terrible to look at.”_

_“You ass!” And Becky’s hearty laugh proves contagious._

* * *

Alexa doesn't know how long they stay there in the cold air, leaning against Becky's car but she does ﬁnd herself at Becky's apartment when she is embrace free.

"How'd I get here?"

"I drove," Lynch deadpans, dropping a- no, her black carry-on bag.

"You're staying with me for the weekend."

“Excuse me?” Alexa's eyes bore into Becky. “When did I agree with that?"

"When you told me you didn't want to be alone."

* * *

_"Hey," Becky smiles into Alexa’s hair, "can you talk to me?"_

_They stand like that for a long time, until finally Becky feels Alexa's lips as they move against the skin of her arm. "I – I don’t want to be alone.”_

* * *

Alexa betrays herself then. She softens in response to Becky’s words but it’s not the reaction she wants to have. She wants to be angry. She wants to be mad at herself for saying that, mad at Becky for making her at ease to confess and for not only being ok with it but opening her home to her. 

"I sure as hell don't remember that."

Becky sighs yearning to crash in her couch, "Come."

"I most certainly will not."

“Difﬁcult as always,” she hears Lynch say before dropping herself in the crook of her loveseat. “Lie down, Alexa. Stop ﬁghting me.”

Why Alexa exhales an exaggerated puff of air and plops down beside her, overdramatically just to earn an affectionate eye-roll, she doesn’t know. But then they’re knee to knee, thigh to thigh, shoulder to shoulder, and Alex feels that warmth in her belly spread until it lands somewhere blushed on her collarbones. She lets out a long exhalation, and then she drops her head on Becky’s shoulder, in the crook of her neck.

The Irish lass let out an exhalation of her own, and the contours of her face visibly soften, plucking Alexa’s hand from her lap, and caressing it before twining their ﬁngers together. Becky repositions herself to get comfortable, lying in the couch with Alexa happily in between her legs and head nestled back into the crook of her neck.

The blonde sighs as she feels ﬁngers skimming her temples and ﬁngernails lightly raking over the top of her skull. They don’t speak. The television is on low in the background.

“Better?” Becky asks after what has to be ten or ﬁfteen minutes.

"Yea."

"You’re such a brat."

“Yeah, well. It's why you like me.”

“Is not.”

“Aw, come on. You do, a little.”

“I ﬁnd you tolerable at best.”

“Lying,” Alexa murmurs, not even opening her eyes.

Becky still stroking her hair absent-mindedly, “No, you can be quite tolerable.”

“Just like you can be funny, huh?”

“Bite me Alexa.”

“Where?”

Becky laughs the question off nervously as she locks eyes with Alexa who lifted her head to look at her. But Alexa's pupils could not lie as they dilated fully. Desire or the effects of whatever she took earlier, Becky doesn't know.

"Neck but typically you can't reach that," Becky jokes.

In the blink of an eye, Alexa's mouth is pressed against Becky's pulse point.

"Short jokes, how original." The blonde hums.

The Irish woman lies there and suddenly doesn’t know what to do with her hands. They’re awkwardly hovering in the air, and she’s afraid to move them because where she wants to put them and where she should put them aren’t a safe place.

"Strange way to get a hug."

A breathy "You're warm," is what Becky gets in response as Alexa nuzzles her cold nose in the neck she can’t seem to resist.

"Think it's about time you get to bed Lex."

Alexa lies prone on Becky in defiance, and her heart flutters excitedly. She wishes that was the first time it had done that because of Becky, but it’s not.

* * *

_She smirked when she moved to the front of the car and pulled out a small twig from the blonde's hair. She held it up for her to see. "Attempting a new style Bliss?"_

_"I could say the same for you," Her company countered, tipping on her toes to pull a leaf from behind Becky's ear._

_Both chuckled as they made their way to the porch and lingered at Alexa's hotel door._

_"This was . . . interesting," the redhead mused._

_"Wasn't my worst first date," Alexa joked before widening her eyes at her admission. "I mean not that this is a d-"_

_She couldn't finish her sentence. Not when Becky's lips found curl into a smug and exuberant smile, shutting her up effectively. She smiled back and wove her arms around her neck wrapping them together._

_When they finally broke apart, both still clinging together, Becky placed the lightest of kisses on Alexa’s cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow?"_

_"Of course, carrot top," the smaller woman grins before fully breaking away from Becky._

* * *

Yep, definitely not the first time. She recalls the way the Irish woman casually calls her "Lex/Lexi" becomes a true term of endearment to her ears because there's this warmth to it and a soothing expression accompaniment.

Becky dresses in her softest baby blue plaid PJ pants and a grey y-back style tank top. She perused the woman who sits beside her, looking so adorable in casual lounging-around-the-house clothes.

“Follow me.” Alexa nods tiredly and let her be led to bed. She was too exhausted to argue anymore. Becky would win anyway, probably after throwing her in bed. “All yours.”

“There’s enough room for both of us,” Alexa tells Becky who chose to ignore the silent implication she had noticed.

It’s not that she has a problem sharing a bed yet she hesitates at the foot of the bed because she doesn’t want to sleep next to its occupant. Becky hesitates because Alexa is curled up in her sheets with half lidded eyes and it looks like something she shouldn’t be a part of.

Alexa looks completely at ease beside and she’s invites Becky to lie on the other side of her with three light taps on the available space beside her. The Irish lass doesn’t want to take away from Alexa's peace.

The blonde huffs when Becky continues to stand there silently. “If you’re waiting for a formal invitation—”

“No, it’s not that,” she says, and she quickly looks away when she feels the heat crawling up the back of her neck and ﬂushing her cheeks. Thankfully, it’s too dark for Alexa to notice that Becky's blushing.

“You sure you’re okay with this? I mean with me sleeping beside you, ‘cause I really don’t mind taking the ﬂoor. I’ve slept in worse places.”

“While I’m sure you have but I would much prefer it if you slept here.”

"You do know I don't have to adhere to your request, right Princess?"

“So I’m a Princess now?”

“You’ve been my Fairy Princess for a while, Bliss,” Becky corrects, smirking when Alexa lets out a huff of annoyance.

“That was lame, stop,” Alexa demands, and Becky shuts up and chews on the inside of her cheek. Alexa breathes out a long breath and then closes her eyes. “Stay.”

“I’m not a dog, you know,” Becky mumbles as she lies down.

Alexa laughs a genuine and sleep laden laugh. “Believe me, I know you aren’t. You would be a terribly trained one if you were.”

“You’re an asshole,” Becky utters, but she’s grinning, and Alexa laughs in response, and it’s kinda perfect when Alexa smiles crookedly at her.

“Come here,” Alexa whispers, curling up on her side.

“Ask nicely,” Becky prompts with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Alexa groans. “Are you going to make this difﬁcult?”

“No, not at all. I only asked that you ask me nicely instead of ordering me around my own bed.”

“Can’t have me taking over your job, right?”

Becky actually chuckles in response. “You sound interested in the position Lexi.”

* * *

_"What are you wearing?"_

_Alexa laughed, pulling a piece of tape off the edge of the coffee table. "Nothing sexy, I assure you."_

_"Isn't that for the person of interest to decide?" Becky inquired slyly._

_"It's the middle of the night. But if you must know, I'm wearing sweatpants…and Scooby-Doo wrapping paper."_

_"Mm sounds very sexy."_

_"Sure, if you were the domestic type."_

_"I can be, it doesn't take much effort with you."_

_"You're flirting."_

_"Oh, am I? My apologies. I was under the impression you liked the attention."_

_“I don’t,” Alexa lies and Becky knows._

* * *

“Remind me to apply in the morning,” she mumbles sleepily. "Stop ﬁghting me and come closer."

They started out on opposite sides of the bed but Alexa manages to snuggle against Becky, her fingers clenching the cotton of the redhead’s tank top in an unrelenting grasp. Her head falls to her shoulder, nuzzling into the warmth of the other woman's neck.

If you asked Nikki and Nia, they would not be surprised because Alexa is a cuddler. According to Charlotte, Bayley and Sasha so is Becky – girl is an affectionate koala bear. Unconsciously, Becky rubs soothing circles on the blonde's back throughout the night. Shocker.

Lying like this, side by side as the morning sun ﬁltered in, Becky could almost pretend that this was normal. She peeps at Alexa, who was still in her arms, and found that she was awake, watching her with a look of amazement like she couldn’t believe any of this was real. They still had each other after all this time.

* * *

_"For how long?" Becky was pulled out of her thoughts by the question asked._

_"What?" Becky said, just a little bit confused and praying that Charlotte hadn't caught her staring at Alexa._

_"For how long?" Charlotte repeated again with a grin on her face. She knew the look on her best friend's face and that was one of love._

_"Wha-What do you mean?" Becky asked innocently._

_"Don't try to play innocent with me. Bex, I've seen the way you look at Bliss so will you answer my question please?" Flair answered with a knowing smirk._

_Becky’s eyes opened comically, was she really not that subtle? Charlotte almost choked on her tea at her friend’s expression. There was no point on continuing to play the innocent so Charlotte waited; besides, they had promised each other that they wouldn't lie anymore._

_"How?" Becky asked with a bafﬂed expression. Yes, very subtle._

_"Please, you're as subtle as brick wall. You steal glances every now and then, you always give her that smile like she's everything and there's a spark in your eyes every time you talk about her." Charlotte replied matter of factly._

_"What I don't understand, is why you won't ask her out." Charlotte finished after Becky just kept staring back at her._

* * *

Becky forces her eyes away after becoming hyperaware of Alexa's closeness as each second passes. It gets worst, because of course it does, because looking into dark, dark eyes that aren’t as full of surprise as she expected they would be. Wait, dark?

Blue eyes are dark… Becky thinks of the bite playful teasing from last night and suddenly, she wants to do something really stupid like kiss Alexa Bliss on the mouth. Okay, maybe she wants to do more than kiss Alexa on the mouth.

“Good morning,” Becky finally says, and her voice is raspy so Alexa has a battle to face.

Absolute torture, if you ask her. It’s too early for her to try to pretend she has any idea how to handle her attraction to Becky so her eyes betray her. The very eyes she rolls appropriately, (she swears), the eyes that always search for friends and the eyes that always seem to lock on Becky when she is around.

Russet eyes dart back up to Alexa's baby blue, and all the mystery in them hasn’t so much disappeared but it has...transformed. There’s reverence and appreciation dancing in dilated eyes. The blonde is looking back at Becky like she’s thinking the same —which is impossible, right? Alexa is not thinking about kissing her. It is official, Becky thinks, she has lost her mind.

* * *

_"Sasha Mercedes Banks, to what I owe this visit?" Alexa questioned but it lacked the hostility that was once characteristic of Alexa Bliss._

_Alexa and Sasha had formed some sort of friendship in high school despite the whole sex scandal and while certainly it wasn't a definable one, it worked for them._

_"I just wanted to ask you, when are you going to ask Becky on a date?" Sasha asked as if it was just the usual type of question you would ask on a random day. She had to bite the inside of her cheeks in order to avoid that her mouth would form a grin. Not every day you had the chance to mess up with Alexa Bliss and live to tell it._

_The blonde stopped moving, she looked practically like a statue while she tried to process the question that she had been asked. The room felt heavy with the silence that was reigning upon it._

_"I beg your pardon?" Alexa asked after a few minutes of complete silence._

_"I asked when are you going to ask my redhead on a date." Sasha repeated and was actually enjoying this moment._

_"Wh-what?” Bliss stammered._

_"You're an intelligent and talented woman but both you and Becks are so dense for your own good. You don't notice the way she looks at you, as if you were everything that mattered in the world and she doesn't notice the way you look at her, as if she was the most precious thing in the world." Banks started explaining._

_"So Princess, when are you going to ask her on a date?" Banks added. “I got money to win.”_

* * *

“I thought you would push me away if you found out that I was holding on to you in my sleep,” Alexa admits suddenly. She’s not sure why she’s sharing this with Becky, but she can’t stop herself. She can’t stop staring into love filled eyes.

“Never.”

“Never?”

”Even if I said quinoa sucked?”

“Maybe at least once.”

Alexa broke their hold and hovered over Becky, “Jerk.”

“Yours.”

When Becky recaptures blue eyes, a vulnerability there that had her chest tightening. Alexa let the affection she was feeling radiate off her in waves, she wanted Becky to know how much she cared. She let her body guide her, not stopping her impulses, she bent her head down, resting her forehead against Becky's. They stayed like that for a while, then Alexa pulled away slightly, wanting to see Becky's face again.

Her eyes travelled to the redhead’s lips, she wondered if they’d be soft, how they’d feel and taste against her own, she swiped her tongue along her lip in hopeful anticipation.

"Can I kiss you? I wanted to kiss you so badly for such a lo..." Becky tries to ask but the words die on her lips as Alexa closes the gap and kisses Becky.

Alexa kisses her with everything she had. It didn’t last long enough for either of them. They break for air, yet the sight above her defeats the purpose. Almost entirely. Never has Becky seen Alexa so mussed and never has she looked more-

“Something wrong?”

Maybe it’s to silence her or maybe it’s because Becky just wants another kiss so she slowly presses them against Alexa’s once more. Their lips moved together soft at first, tentative in their exploration before becoming surer. Yes, kissing Alexa was like kissing no other.

When they parted Becky’s eyes are twinkling like it hasn’t seen for a long while and Alexa basks in being the one that had put that look in her eye, it made her stomach swoop. The next time their lips came together it was more heated and needy, they’d got the first intoxicating taste and wanted more.

Lips parted, tongues met, a breathy moan escaped between them. Becky’s hand cupped her face whilst Alexa’s rested on the other woman’s waist. They only break away for air which they felt they needed as much as each other.

"Hey," Alexa presses her lips to hers because she may be a little addicted. Every kiss is better than before.

"I know we still have things to talk about." Alexa says when she actually pulls away, "but can we do that later?"

.

Becky only kisses her in response with a soft hum of approval; it’s gentle and puts Alexa at peace. Lips kiss her way down Alexa’s jaw, tenderly, more intimately than before. Becky meanders her way down her neck as if she had all the time in the world and Alexa thinks they do. She threads her ﬁngers through Becky’s now loose hair, and pulls her fully against her body, pressing her lips into the sink of her neck.

* * *

_Becky smiles and her ﬁngers dance along Alexa’s spine. It makes her shiver every now and then, and each time that happens, Alexa moves and buries her head in Becky’s neck—which Becky loves, and really wishes Alexa would just stay there and stop moving away after a few seconds._

* * *

“I take it we’ve found your favourite spot on me lass,” Becky comments.

Alexa hums in confirmation, “Just like that first time.”

“You are a little weirdo.”

“Yours.”

“Mine.”


End file.
